Ben 10: Leader of Blue Flare
by God of the Challenge
Summary: When Gwen gets the Omnitrix, Ben is driven away by her arrogance. He then finds a fusion loader, and gets ready to stop his cousin.
1. Meeting Greymon

**Folks, I have another story up, as a birthday present from me to you. Who's birthday? Mine of course. I got the idea from reading saurusrock625's stories. So, here you go: Ben Tennyson, leader of Blue Flare.**

 **Key:**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION/"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

A ten year old boy was running through the woods, as a strange dog like creature chased after him. His name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. He had high hopes for his summer, due to going on a road trip with his Grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen. However, Gwen had found a strange watch that let her turn into alien heroes. She had constantly rubbed it in his face whenever she had the chance. And, unknown to Grandpa Max, Gwen had used her aliens to bully Ben. However, she never left any evidence, due to her using the right aliens for the situation. Gwen was doing this now, using one of her aliens that she named "Wildmutt".

"LEAVE ME ALONE GWEN!" Ben yelled back. However, this had proven to be a mistake when he tripped and fell on his face. Gwen only smirked cruelly, and got ready to attack.

" **Atomic Tail!"** roared a voice.

Gwen was then hit with the flat end of a bladed tail. The owner looked like a giant ceratosaurus, with blue scales, and orange stripes. This was a Digimon called Greymon.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He growled.

Gwen leapt up at him, and got ready to use her claws to slash at his face. Greymon dodged the attack.

" **Horn Strike!"** he intoned, as he head-butted Gwen, making her roll across the ground. She then got up, and ran away.

"AND STAY OUT!" Greymon roared.

Ben had watched the whole thing, and was amazed. He never heard of an animal like this.

"You okay kid?" Greymon asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ben answered. "Who're you anyway?"

"Names Greymon. I'm what you call a Digimon. Digimon normally live in the Digital world, a world parallel to this one, created by your technology. All digimon have all sorts of attacks. Some simple, like a punch, a kick, or a head-butt. Some more complex, such as shooting out diamonds, covering yourself in fire, or the power to heal. After a while, some digimon can digivolve, which is when we go to the next stage of power." Greymon explained.

"My names Ben. That's a pretty cool story. But, what're you doing here though?" Ben asked.

"I wished to see the material world." Greymon answered. "I didn't expect to see a kid being attacked by some funny looking dog."

"That was my cousin." Ben replied.

"Wouldn't mind seeing that branch of the family tree." Greymon joked.

Ben chuckled in response. "Actually, she looks like that thanks to some weird watch she found, that turns her into aliens. That one was Wildmutt."

"Is it always like this?" Greymon asked.

"Sadly, yes." Ben said glumly.

Greymon was surprised. He had always been a family digimon.

"That's pretty harsh." Greymon replied.

"Yeah, she used to be this great friend. But now, I don't even know her anymore." Ben said. He had started to tear up at this point. "What happened to my cousin, my friend?"

Greymon had reached down and nuzzled him at this point. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay. I'll stand by your side, no matter what." He said to the poor child before him.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the forest, and rested within Ben's hands. There was now a blue rectangular device, with a gray circle in the center, and a rectangular screen above it.

"What's this thing?" Ben asked.

"A fusion loader! I heard about these, they allow the holder to carry an unlimited amount of digimon, and make them digivolve, and digi-fuse them, which combines them into one, giving the base digimon a power boost." Greymon explained. "And that makes you, a digimon general."

"A what and the who now?" Ben asked confused.

"A digimon general is the leader in their 'army' of digimon. Other digimon will most likely join us, and some will probably attack us, to test our strength, so we better train ourselves." Greymon explained.

"But, where to? And where will I hide you? I can't exactly hide you in my pocket." Ben asked.

"Just point the fusion loader at me, and say "Greymon, refresh"."

"Okay." Ben aimed the fusion loader at Greymon. "Greymon, refresh."

Greymon was then converted into a blue light, and went into the fusion loader.

"Cool. But, where're we going to go now? Better yet, how're we going to get around?" Ben asked Greymon.

"You could always fix up a car or something. Something big enough to hold more than one person or anything we pick up on our travels, and fast enough, so we can out run anyone who tries to chase after us." Greymon instructed from the fusion loader.

Ben considered this. It wasn't a bad idea. He could go on his own road trip, and travel the country, maybe even hit Hawaii and Alaska. And, there were a bunch of cars at the junkyards around America. Maybe he'll find an easy fix up. There was only one problem.

"How am I going to afford all of this?" Ben asked.

"There're some digimon who can make valuable jewels. Maybe we'll get lucky and find one of those guys." Greymon answered.

"Works for me. We better get some sleep." Ben responded.

Ben then walked into a nearby cave, after making sure it was empty.

"Good night." Ben said to Greymon.

"Sweet dreams." Greymon said right back at Ben.

The two friends then fell asleep, preparing themselves for the adventures they were going to have this summer.

* * *

 **And, CUT! That's all for now. If your wondering how Greymon knows about cars and stuff, he did his research before going to a new world. Feel free to take up one of my challenges. I keep all of them on my profile. Just PM me if you want to take one up.**


	2. Finding a source of income and a ride

**I'm back with chapter 2. I want to thank my new friend Generalhyna for helping me come up with new team members. I was originally going to add the original Blue Flare digimon from both manga and anime, but now I have new teammates and digi-fuses. Who are they, you'll just have to find out in this chapter!**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

" **DIGIVOLUTION/DIGI-FUSE"**

" **Digimon Attack"**

* * *

Ben was sound asleep in the cave he and his new friend Greymon had found. They were sleeping peacefully, until some rocks falling woke them up.

"What was that?" Ben asked sleepily.

"Let's take a look around. If it's your cousin, or some digimon, send me out. Just say 'Reload Greymon!', got it?" Greymon instructed.

"Got it." Ben answered, as he walked further into the cave.

He kept walking, until some shadows jumped in front of him.

"WHOA!" He yelled in surprise.

Some light from the ceiling of the cave shined in, revealing several digimon. The first digimon looked like a gnome, and had light brown skin, with weird red markings. He wore a brown hat with a spike on the end, a purple shirt with three spikes on the shoulders, purple shoes with a spike on the toes, and brown pants. The second digimon was humanoid in appearance, but was made entirely of rock. He also had a magnifying glass around his neck. There were some digimon that looked like stars and some small grey digimon similar to guitar picks. **(A.N. Well, how would you describe them?)** There was also a vampire like digimon. There was also what looked like a cross between a fighter pilot and a chameleon. Finally, there two more digimon, one that looked like a black cat and one that looked like a white cat.

"Who're you guys?" Ben asked.

"I am Grumblemon." The gnome said.

"Names Gotsumon." Said the rock monster.

"I'm Superstarmon, and these guys are Vigilante the Starmon, Starmon, and the Pickmons." Said one of the stars.

"I am Blackgatomon, and this is my girlfriend, Gatomon." The black cat introduced himself and his mate.

"Chamelemon" said the large lizard.

"And I am Dracula, a Myotismon. Yeah I know, a vampire named Dracula, laugh it up." The vampire said.

"Are you digimon?" Ben asked.

"How do you know about digimon? We heard that very few humans knew of our existence." Gotsumon asked.

"Let me show you." Ben said. He aimed the fusion loader towards other side of the cave. "Reload, Greymon!" He exclaimed.

Greymon then shot out of the fusion loader in a blue light.

"You called?" he asked coolly.

"A fusion loader, and another digimon to boot!" Grumblemon exclaimed.

"You better believe it. My names Ben, and this is Greymon." Ben introduced.

"I'm curious, what're you guys doing in the material world?" Greymon asked.

At this, Grumblemon, Gotsumon, Blackgatomon, Gatomon, and Dracula lowered their heads in sadness.

"We were kicked out of our village. The other Grumblemon were jealous of me, because I was smarter than they were." Grumblemon said sadly.

"And I tried to get them to let him stay, but they kicked me out too." Gotsumon explained.

"Blackgatomon and I ran away so we could be together. Our families disapproved of our relationship." Gatomon explained, as her boyfriend gave her a comforting one sided hug.

"After my brother tried to take over the digital world and got destroyed, everyone thought I would do the same thing. It got too much for me, so I left." Dracula said sadly.

"Man, that's terrible. Wait, what about you guys?" Ben asked Superstarmon, Vigilante, Starmon, the Pickmons, and Chamelemon.

"We decided to travel the digital world, when we bumped into these guys. We offered them to travel with us, because as the old saying goes, 'There's always something better than death.'." Superstarmon said.

"I wanted to see the world." Said Chamelemon.

"Well, we told you our stories, what about your story?" Dracula asked.

"I had hoped to have a great summer, but it all went wrong. My cousin, Gwen, found this weird watch that turns her into aliens. She's been rubbing my face in it ever since. She even uses it to bully me. She turns into an alien, and chases me, hoping to attack me. But my grandpa never notices. One night, she was chasing in one of her alien forms, one she called Wildmutt. I tripped and fell. She almost got me, but then Greymon showed up, and fought her off." Ben explained.

After hearing about the bullying, the digimon were not happy. Grumblemon and Gotsumon were gritting their teeth. The Starmons and Pickmons looked like they were going to tear Gwen apart. Blackgatomon and Gatomon's hackles were raised at the audacity of this girl. Dracula had his fangs bared, and was growling.

Grumblemon had calmed down enough to make Ben an offer.

"Why don't we join you guys? If you have a fusion loader, you're going to need more digimon to make an army."

Ben and Greymon were glad to hear this.

"That's a great idea." Ben said.

"All we need is a team name." Greymon said.

"I have an idea for a name." Dracula said. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Blue Flare." Was all he said.

"Why Blue Flare?" Ben asked.

"Because, you have a bright blue flame within you, like a digi soul." Dracula answered.

"I even have an idea for the emblem." Greymon said. He used his tail to draw what was going to be the team's new symbol.

The finished design was a dragon breathing fire covering an upside-down triangle, with flame designs on all three sides.

"I would've colored it in, but I don't have anything to do it with. The dragon and the fire it's breathing would be blue, the eyes would be red, and the triangle would be grey." Greymon explained.

"Not bad. Any objections?" Ben asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Blue Flare it is then." Ben said happily.

"Ben, we should get back to your camp. Your grandfather and cousin might get worried." Greymon said.

"Your right. Everyone, Refresh!" Ben exclaimed, as the digimon were sucked into the fusion loader. He then raced back to the Rust Bucket.

* * *

When he got there, he saw Gwen and Grandpa Max arguing.

"I'm telling you, some big dinosaur attacked me and Ben last night in the woods." Gwen said, but Ben knew that she was lying through her chief.

"Oh really?" Max said skeptically. He then saw Ben. "Then that must be the most solid looking ghost I've ever seen." He said, as he pointed to Ben.

Gwen also saw Ben, and ran to give him a hug.

"Oh Ben, I was so worried about you!" Gwen said. "That dinosaur should've eaten you." She whispered in his ear, so Max wouldn't hear. The digimon, however, did hear her, and it took all of their self-control to not jump out and tear her apart.

"Ben, what happened last night?" Max asked.

"It was already dark, so I slept in a cave." Ben said.

Max was a little annoyed that he didn't come back to the Rust Bucket, but was impressed with his grandson's resourcefulness.

"Smart idea. Just be glad there weren't any bears or mountain lions in there. Now come on you two, we need to get going. I want to get to Washington D.C. ASAP." Max told his grandkids, as he walked into the Rust Bucket.

"I won't go easy on you next time, dweeb." Gwen sneered at Ben, pointing at the watch for emphasis.

Ben only gulped. 'Soon, Ben, soon.' He thought to himself.

* * *

It was about three days later, when Ben, Gwen, and Max stopped in Columbus, a town in Ohio.

"Man, it was like we hit every last traffic jam and red light on the way here. You kids look around, I'll stock up on supplies." Max said.

"'Kay." Ben and Gwen said.

Gwen went go look at clothes, while Ben headed to the junkyard.

'Let's hope I can find something.' Ben thought to himself.

When Ben got to the junkyard, he heard voices. Metallic, robotic voices.

"And I'm telling you, we should stay!" one voice exclaimed.

"And I say we should leave! We can't stay here, we'll get scrapped!" another voice shouted.

Ben headed to where the voices were coming from, and was surprised to see more digimon.

One was a cyborg like digimon. There were also two rust colored robots. Alongside them was a green metal man, with mirrors for hands, knees, and even his face. A robotic bird with a blue head, body, and tail, a gray neck and legs, jet like wings, and red attachments on his tail was next to the metal man, as was what looked like a robot beetle, with a blue head, yellow eyes, gray canisters on his arms, and a red chest compartment. The final digimon looked like a walking computer.

The two digimon that were arguing were the cyborg and robotic computer. The robots and metal man were on the cyborg's side, while the beetle and bird were on the computer's side.

"Don't you get it Datamon?" the cyborg asked, "We're better off here than out there."

"I should ask you the same question Andro. I don't know about you, but I choose life." The computer retorted.

"Rrrr, that's it! Let's settle this like digimon. **Lightening Blade!"** the now named Andro intoned, as he shot a blade of energy from his arm module.

Datamon dodged the attack.

"Yes, let's. **Nano Spores!** " Datamon shouted, as he launched several computer viruses from his fingers.

Andro dodged the attack. That was when he noticed Ben.

"A human, get him!" Andro shouted, as all of the digimon charged.

"RELOAD, EVERYONE!" Ben yelled, summoning the entire Blue Flare army.

"ATTACK!" He yelled.

" **Mega Flame!"** Greymon roared, as he fired violet flames from his mouth.

" **Seismic Sledge!"** Grumblemon shouted, as he swung his hammer at the digimon.

 **"Rock Fist!"** Gotsumon intoned, as he fired a number of heavy rocks from his head.

 **"Tongue Lashing!"** Chamelemon yelled, as he attacked with his tongue.

 **"Meteor Shower!"** Said two Starmons, as Vigilante launched small meteors at his opponents.

 **"Lightning Paw!"** called the two cat digimon, as they charged the enemy, their right paws aimed at them.

" **Lightening Blade!"**

 **"Nano Spores!"**

" **Guardian Barrage!"** shouted the two bronze robots, as they fired whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in their forearms.

 **"Seismic Speaker!"** exclaimed the robot beetle, as he emitted a low tone from the speaker in his belly.

 **"Plasma Cannon!"** yelled the metal bird, as he fired an extremely high-energy plasma shell from his mouth.

 **"Dark Reflection!"** yelled the mirror man, as he fired an attack from one of his mirrors.

All of the attacks intercepted each other, but Blue Flare overpowered them, knocking the enemy out.

"Good work team." Ben praised.

Suddenly, Andro got back up.

"Is that all you got?" he snarled.

"Ben, digi-fuse me and Gotsumon, quickly!" Greymon instructed.

"Okay." Ben said.

 **"GREYMON!"** Ben yelled.

 **"This will cost you."** Greymon said.

 **"GOTSUMON!"** Ben yelled again.

 **"Let's rock and roll!"** he cheered.

 **"DIGI-FUSE!"** Ben shouted.

 **"DIGI-FUSE!"** Greymon and Gotsumon yelled in unison.

Greymon now wore Gotsumon's rocks as armor on his elbows, and had a new helmet made from the rest of Gotsumon's rocks.

 **"STONEGREYMON!"**

Stonegreymon growled at Andro.

 **"Stone Edge!"** he intoned, causing three light blue rings surround Stonegreymon's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones. Finally, Stonegreymon's eyes glow yellow and the stones shoot at the opponent.

The stones hit Andro, causing him to fall on his back, defeated.

"ALRIGHT!" Ben yelled.

Stonegreymon then turned back into Greymon and Gotsumon. Greymon approached the fallen digimon.

"Who are you guys, and why did you attack us?" Greymon demanded.

"I am Andro, the Andromon. And these are Datamon, Kazu and Glitch, the Guardromons, Ballistamon, Mailbridramon, and Mercurymon." Andro answered, as he pointed to Datamon, the robots, the beetle, the bird, and the mirror man.

"We attacked you because we thought you were here to scrap us." Mercurymon said.

"How can we make it up to you?" Datamon asked.

Ben pondered this for a minute.

"Can any of you guys fix up a ride, or find a way to make some cash?" Ben asked.

"I can repair anything! I had to repair these guys on more than one occasion." Datamon answered, as the other digimon nodded in agreement.

"And I am a master at alchemy." Mercurymon said.

"Can you show us?" Gotsumon asked.

"I don't see why not." Mercurymon said. He then pulled a satchel out of one of his mirrors, and used his potions to make a strange liquid.

"Here, drink this. You must be tired from the battle, there's enough for everyone." Mercurymon offered. Everyone drank the liquid, and felt their energy being restored from the battle.

"Wow, you ARE good!" Grumblemon said.

"Why thank you." Mercurymon replied.

"Hey Ben, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Greymon asked his general.

"I do believe I am." Ben answered.

He then looked to the machines.

"How would you guys like to join us?" Ben offered.

"Huh?" was the very intelligent response that was uttered by the machines.

Ben told their story, about how Gwen was acting, and how he wanted to escape. Andro, Datamon, and the other machines didn't need to be asked twice.

"Count us in." Andro said.

"Before I forget, follow me, I believe I found something that might suit your needs." Datamon said, as Ben, Blue Flare, and the other machines followed him.

"Here it is." Datamon said, as he pointed to a Newmar Kountry Star RV, and an International Pilgrim coachman.

"These are perfect." Ben said.

"How long will it take you to fix them up?" Greymon asked.

"Not too long, a couple of days, a week at the most. I'll be able to take this into the fusion loader with me, so we can leave the minute she's finished." Datamon said.

"Good. The sooner we get away, the better." Ben said, as he returned his army into the fusion loader, and headed back to the Rust Bucket.

* * *

Later, when Ben got back to the Rust Bucket, he saw Gwen with a cold smirk waiting for him.

"It's play time." Gwen sneered, as she slammed down on the omnitrix, and turned into an alien covered in sea green diamonds, one she called "Diamondhead".

Ben made a run for it, knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop her.

'Soon, this will all be over, and I'll be free.' Ben thought to himself.

* * *

 **And, done. I want to thank Generalhyna again for her help. Stay tuned, for the next chapter!**


	3. Washington BC

**I'm back! I would've been back sooner, but I was busy downloading music on my new iPod touch. Show of hands, who finds that to be a pain in the ass? In this chapter, the events of "Washington B.C." will occur, with some differences.**

 **Key:**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

In Washington D.C., there was a building on fire. All but a mother and her son had gotten out. A support had fallen in front of them. It looked like the end for them, but they were saved by Gwen, as one of her aliens, Heatblast. Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. Her feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe.

"Who're you?" the kid asked.

"I'm here to help." Gwen said.

The mother and son were reluctant, but they followed Gwen out.

She led them to a stairwell.

"This way." Gwen said.

The stairs then collapsed.

"Um, on second thought. That way." Gwen said, pointing to a hallway that led to a window. She used her fire powers to carve an opening , and then used a fiery tornado to get all three of them to the ground, where spectators were watching the whole thing.

"I'm sure you all want to thank me personally, but it's all in a day's work." Gwen said.

Grandpa Max then pulled up in the Rust Bucket, with Ben inside.

"Yo hothead, the fire was a distraction to cover up a jewelry store robbery. The bad guys are getting away!" Ben shouted.

"Uh, I knew that." Gwen said sheepishly.

The bad guys were in their getaway car. The driver looked in the rear view, and saw the rust bucket was on their tail.

Inside the rust bucket, Max smelled something burning, and saw it was Heatblast sitting next to him.

"Knew I should've bought those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance." He muttered.

"Sorry grandpa, I can't help it. I'm hot." Gwen said.

Suddenly, she was hit with white foam, extinguishing her head flame. She reignited it, and saw Ben holding a fire extinguisher.

"You have ten heroines on that stinking watch, and you choose the one with the flaming butt." Ben said.

"Jealous?" Gwen said smugly, which only resulted in Ben spraying her again, this time in the rear.

The two vehicles swerved around a corner. Max got up close, and Gwen launched a fire ball. The fire ball hit the back of the car.

"Strike!" she cheered.

The getaway car ended up crashing into a building.

Gwen then walked up to the car, and tore open the driver's door.

"Unless you punks want a permanent sunburn, hands against the wall!" she threatened.

The crooks stepped out of the car, and put their hand against the wall.

"You punks picked the wrong day to be bad" the watch had timed out mid-sentence "guys".

One the crooks had turned around, and saw it was Gwen.

"Hey, it's just a kid, get the jewels." He ordered to his buddy.

Gwen looked at herself, and saw that the watch had timed out.

"Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun. I've decided to let you guys off with a warning this time." Gwen said nervously. She started to walk away, but the cops showed up to arrest the crooks.

"Freeze!" one of the cops shouted, pointing his gun at the crooks.

"There all yours officer. Now I know you all want to thank me, but." Gwen started.

"Step aside kid, this isn't play time." The officer ordered.

"Playtime? I'm the one who captured him. It's not fair, I'm the hero! Aw man." Gwen said, as Ben and Grandpa Max walked up.

* * *

A man knocked on a door.

"Yo! Animo! I know you're in there, open up!" he yelled.

He then decided to let himself in. The inside of the apartment had all sorts of animals in cages.

"Pshoo, smells like a zoo in here." He muttered to himself.

He walked over to a glass terrarium and looked inside, noticing a frog hopping out of a log.

He then let out a startled yelp when the apartment's occupant showed up.

Dr. Animo had pale hair and skin, from lack of sunlight and overworking.

"How did you get in?" he asked.

"Pass key. I am still your landlord, remember? Maybe not since your rents six months due." The landlord said.

"All of my funds go into my research. Now get out, you're disturbing me." Animo replied.

"Looks like you were disturbed long before I came here pal." The landlord said. "You and your furry friends are out on the street, if you don't pony up the green."

"'Pony up'. Interesting choice of phrases." Animo said, as he picked up the frog. "You must be an animal lover. Well, then you're really going to love this." He continued, as he put on a dark grey helmet with attachments on the head, and two horn like appendages on top, and a chest piece on the front.

The landlord only laughed. "Ha ha ha, what's that, you a member of the moose lodge or something?" he laughed.

"This is my transmodulator. Phase number one, it accelerates and creates mutations at the genetic level." He explained. "Observe."

He then turned a dial on the chest piece, firing two red beams from his helmet at the frog, causing it to mutate. It was now larger than Animo, with four eyes, and horns on its head.

"AAAHHH!" the landlord screamed, as the frog scooped him up in its mouth.

The landlord struggled to escape, but it was pointless. He couldn't break free.

Animo then walked up.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, sounds like you have a frog in your throat."

Animo laughed at his own joke.

"Or is it the other way around?" he laughed.

The frog then spit up the landlord, careening him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"So close to finally having what is rightfully mine. All I need is a few lousy components to finish my work." He said.

He then saw an ad on TV, for the new 'Mega Mart'.

"Ah, just what the doctor ordered." Animo said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tennyson family was already at the Mega Mart.

"Only canned octopus? Huh, I thought this store prided itself on wide selection." Max complained.

"Uh, no offense Grandpa, but can we have a normal dinner for once? You know, one that doesn't involve stir fried tentacles?" Gwen asked.

"Nonsense, now where do you suppose they keep the fish bladder?" Max asked, as he started to go look.

Ben had already wandered off, hoping to find food for his army.

"Hey wait, what do you guys eat anyway?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry, Mercurymon has Digi-bites and Meat apples. We can just eat those." Greymon told him.

"Digi-bites and Meat apples? What're those?" Ben asked again.

"Digi-bites are a special fruit that is kept in its own special container. And Meat apples are a kind of that apple that tastes like different kinds of meat." Chamelemon explained.

"Oh, well do you guys want anything in particular? I don't mind, really." Ben said.

"Well, if you could get some apples or tomatoes, that'd be nice." Dracula answered.

"Apples and tomatoes, coming right up." Ben replied.

He then started to walk towards the produce section, but he had to go through the electronics section first.

He was walking by the televisions, when the wall burst open. Luckily, Ben had jumped clear.

When the dust settled, Animo was there, riding on his mutated frog. Animo then started to pack up electronics.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ben called out.

Suddenly, the frog shot out its tongue, bringing down a pile of empty boxes on to Ben.

Fortunately, he wasn't hurt.

Animo then walked up. "Don't be a hero kid. Just run along and play." He said.

Unfortunately, Ben couldn't bring out any of his digimon, without exposing himself to Gwen.

"Freeze! Get down off that giant, frog, and put your hands up!" said a security guard that had run up.

Animo only smirked, and had his frog leap over the security guards, and hopped away.

"We've got a grab and dash in electronics. Male, five foot six, riding on a giant frog, or toad. Trust me, you can't miss him." The security guard said into the walkie talkie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max and Gwen were in the pet section. Gwen was checking out a hamster.

That was when Dr. Animo hopped in on his frog. He fired his transmodulator at the hamster, turning it into a giant beast with eight red eyes, and large lower fangs. The mutated hamster breaks out of its cage, and leaps in front of Max and Gwen. Dr. Animo then uses the transmodulator on a nearby cockatiel, increasing its size, and giving it a more mutant appearance.

"Arise, and reach your full potential my pets!" Animo ordered to his new minions.

Ben had just run by, and saw Max and Gwen running from the hamster.

"What kind of pet food are they selling in this place?" Ben asked.

"Behold the genius of Dr. Animo! Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve. Mark my words, today, I will make history, or should I say, PRE-history!" Dr. Animo exclaimed.

"Ben, stop gawking and reload me, hurry!" Gotsumon called from the fusion loader.

"I'm on it." Ben replied.

However, the hamster set its sights on Ben, and charged him. Ben jumped out of the way, but lost the fusion loader in the fusion loader.

"Oh no, I'm dead!" Ben called, as the hamster got ready to finish him off.

"ARRROOOOOO!"

Ben and the hamster looked to where the mysterious howl had come from, and were surprised. The owner of the howl looked like a small, bony Doberman Pinscher with red eyes and blades on its toes. It was wearing a spiky, metallic dog-collar and has two red stones protruding from its legs.

'A digimon?' Ben thought.

The newcomer leapt at the hamster, slamming it into a wall. The hamster got back up, and let out a big roar, but the dog only growled in response. The hamster charged the dog, but it only leaped out of the way.

" **Black Beam!"** it intoned, sending a black beam at the hamster. It hit the hamster, sending it into some shelves, trapping it.

'Definitely a digimon.' Ben thought.

The digimon then went to pick up the fusion loader, not noticing the sparks emanating from it.

"I believe this belongs to you." The digimon said in a male voice, confirming his gender, as he placed the fusion loader in Ben's hands.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Ben asked.

"I am Dobermon. My species is some of the best trackers in the digital world. I've been following you for some time." The now named Dobermon answered.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I smelled some digimon, and my nose led me to you. Now please, allow me to join you on your journey." Dobermon begged, as he bowed.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Ben answered. He held up the Fusion loader.

"Dobermon, refresh." Ben said, as Dobermon was sucked into the fusion loader.

"YOUNG FOOL, YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I WILL TURN WASHINGTON D.C., INTO WASHINGTON B.C.!" Dr. Animo yelled, as he flew off on the mutant cockatiel, followed by the mutant frog.

"You saved the store. If's there's anything I can do to repay you, anything you want." A store clerk said.

Gwen had a look of greed in her eyes, but Ben had already opened his mouth.

"Actually, I could use some apples or tomatoes." Ben said. Gwen just glared at him, thinking that he took away her chance for free stuff.

"Uh, sure. I'll get them right away." The clerk answered, as he raced off to the produce section.

Max was the most surprised. "Wow Ben, I'm proud of you. You could've gotten anything you wanted, but decided to go small." Max praised.

"Thanks Grandpa." Ben responded.

The clerk came up with the apples and tomatoes. "Here you go. And please, come back anytime." He said, as he handed them to Ben.

"We will." Ben said.

"Come on you two, we've got a giant parrot to follow." Max said, as he lead his grandkids out of the store.

"What're you going to do with those apples and tomatoes anyway?" Gwen asked.

"You have your hobbies, and I have mine." Ben answered mysteriously.

* * *

Later, Dr. Animo was flying on the mutant cockatiel throughout D.C., with the Tennysons in hot pursuit.

"Ah, just like the good old days before I retired." Max said mirthfully.

"Wait, if you were a plumber, then what kind of toilets were you unclogging?" Ben asked.

"Uh, um, some real tough ones." Max answered.

Ben didn't buy, but decided to let it go. He then noticed something was bothering Gwen.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

"We could've gotten anything from that Mega Mart, and you ask for produce? What about me?" Gwen asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're right. All that running and screaming you did REALLY helped. You should be the president." Ben said sarcastically, causing Gwen to scowl.

"Ben's right. Being a hero isn't about others knowing you did something good, it's about you knowing you did something good. Being a hero is its own reward." Max said.

"Wow grandpa. Where'd you hear that?" Ben asked.

"I was reading greeting cards at the Mega Mart." Max said sheepishly.

"Bingo! Five years ago, Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in veterinarian science. But it turned out, he was doing all of these twisted genetic experiments, where he was mutating animals. And when he didn't win some big prize called the Verities award, he flipped out." Gwen said, reading an article from her laptop.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Ben asked sarcastically.

Max was looking out the window, but lost sight of Animo.

"We've lost him. He could be going anywhere in Washington D.C." Max said.

"Or Washington B.C." Gwen responded.

"That's it! I know where's going!" Ben exclaimed. "The Natural History Museum."

* * *

When they had gotten there, all they could find was a giant feather.

"Something tells me we're on the right track. Good thinking Ben." Max said.

"Guess even a doofus can surprise you once in a while." Gwen teased.

"You should know." Ben said.

Everyone walked into the museum, passing by several exhibits, until they found Dr. Animo working by a stuffed wooly mammoth.

"You are very persistent. I hate persistent." Dr. Animo said to them.

"We all know about you and your freakazoid experiments Dr. Animo. It's over." Ben said.

"Oh but it's only just begun. I only needed a few components to push my work into phase two. Reanimation of dormant cells." Animo explained.

"You don't mean..." Ben started.

"Bringing life back into that which has been long since lifeless? Oh yes I do. Observe." Animo answered.

He then used the transmodulator on the wooly mammoth, bringing it back to life.

"Behold the genius that is Dr. Animo!" he cheered.

The mammoth took a few steps towards Ben, Gwen, and Max.

"Now would be a really good time to go hero Gwen." Ben said.

"No duh. You guys go and get Animo, I'll handle Jumbo." Gwen said, as she slammed down the faceplate of the watch.

Gwen was then transformed into a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe went from her chin to her lower lip, and she has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. This was Four Arms.

"Let's wrestle." She said, as she charged the mammoth. She grabbed its tusks, and knocked it over on its side.

Ben and Max chased after Animo. When they went into the corridor, they saw his cockatiel. Ben grabbed a spear from the caveman exhibit, and used it to fight the cockatiel. He kept hitting it in the head, until it ran off.

"Gwen's not the only one with skills." He said.

They carried on into the next room, and saw Animo with a tyrannosaurus skeleton. Animo smirked at them, and used his transmodulator on the skeleton, bringing it back to life as well. However, unlike the mammoth, the T-rex was missing pieces of flesh, making it look like a zombie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen was still fighting the mammoth. She was slammed into a wall. When she looked up, she saw the mammoth charging at her. She narrowed her eyes, as she charged right back, slugging the mammoth in the face. She grabbed one of the tusks, but the mammoth lifted her right up, and threw her into another dinosaur skeleton.

"You're going down, Peanuts." She growled.

She got back up, and ran at the mammoth. She grabbed it by the trunk, and swung it around. When she let go, the mammoth flew into a wall, where it fell apart on impact.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Gwen said dizzily.

* * *

Back with Ben and Max, Animo was riding the T-rex to the exit.

"I'd love to stay, but I need to go and claim the award I so richly deserve." He said to them.

The T-rex broke a wall, and walked outside. The cockatiel then swooped down, grabbed Ben.

"GWEN!" Max shouted to his granddaughter.

Gwen raced after her cousin, even though she wished she didn't have to. But she knew that if Max found out about her bullying, she'd be in hot water.

Max saw a piece of paper, and read it. He now knew where Animo was going.

Gwen had jumped up to grab the cockatiel, but it dodged her. Gwen couldn't jump any further, as the watch had already timed out.

Ben however, saw an opportunity. Now that Gwen was out of the way, he could call for help. He held up his fusion loader.

"Reload, Mailbirdramon!" he shouted. Mailbirdramon then appeared in a flash of blue light. When he saw that his general was in trouble, his eyes narrowed.

"GET YOUR FILTHY TALONS OFF OF HIM!" He bellowed. He raced after them, and got on top of the cockatiel.

" **Plasma Cannon!"** he intoned. The attack had hit the cockatiel, causing it to let go of Ben. Luckily, Mailbirdramon had zoomed after him, and Ben landed on his back.

"You okay Ben?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ben answered.

"Anytime. Datamon told me that he's almost finished with the RV and coachman. He also thanks you for the new assistant you gave him." Mailbirdramon informed, as they flew after Animo.

"What assistant? You mean Dobermon?" Ben asked.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Mailbirdramon asked confused.

"No, who're you talking about?" Ben asked again.

"He calls himself Keramon. He's a nice guy, which is weird, considering how most Keramon like to cause mischief on computers. He even brought all sorts of movies, video games, and all sorts of stuff with him." Mailbirdramon explained.

"Sounds like he'll be a great addition to the team. I'll ask how he got in there later. But I need you to set me down somewhere." Ben said.

"Understood." Mailbirdramon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Animo was wreaking havoc in the city.

"Ah, I do love my work." He said to himself.

* * *

Max and Gwen were driving through the city, looking for the cockatiel.

"Still no sign of Beak Breath." Gwen said.

"There can't be that many places for a parrot the size of an elephant to roost." Max said.

He then handed Gwen a piece of paper.

"Here, look at what Animo left behind."

"Dr. Kelly accepts Verities award." Gwen read aloud. "He's going to finally pick up his award. We got to stop him."

"First things first, we have to find your cousin." Max said.

Max then saw the cockatiel on the Washington monument.

"There it is!" Max exclaimed, as he sped towards the monument.

It at that moment that the watch was recharged.

"I got this one." Gwen said. 'And after words, I'm going to give what he deserves. Serves him right for making me look bad.' She thought to herself.

She slammed down on the watch again, but this time, she turned into an alien with a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. She has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of her huge black head. Her wings are very fragile with lines on them. Her limbs are a brown-greenish color and her wings are light green. She was wearing the watch symbol on the top of her forehead. This was Stinkfly.

She hopped out of the Rust Bucket, and flew after the cockatiel.

She fought with it for a short while, but it eventually retreated. But she noticed something was off.

"Grandpa, I can't find Ben!" she exclaimed.

"He must've gotten away. He could be anywhere." Max said.

"Or, I could be right over here."

Max and Gwen turned around, and saw Ben sitting on a bench. Turns out, Mailbirdramon had set him down near the Washington Monument.

"Ben, are you okay?" Max asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I fell into some trees, and I just got sat down." Ben lied.

"Glad to you're okay." Max said.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll just chill out here for a little bit." Ben said, planning on asking Keramon a few questions.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Ben answered.

"Well, okay. Come on Gwen." Max said.

Gwen only glared at Ben, and pointed at the watch, telling him that he should prepare himself.

Ben just glared right back.

When Max and Gwen had left, Ben pulled out his fusion loader.

"Reload, Keramon." He said.

Keramon then came out of the fusion loader with a happy grin on his face. Keramon looked like a big bug, but had a big smile on his face, and to antennae on top. He also had an orange frill around his neck. He had several eye like symbols on his hands, and chin, and from the neck down, he was all tentacles.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi, names Ben. Mind telling me how you got into my fusion loader?" he asked.

"I was surfing the web, and saw your fusion loader through one of the screens, and jumped in." Keramon answered.

"Well, okay then." Ben said, not sure how to respond.

"Can I stay? I like it here." Keramon asked.

"Sure. We could use all of the help we can get." Ben answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Kelly was showing his awards to some of his colleagues.

"And here is my Verities award. Of course, it was an honor just to be nominated with a distinguished group of scientists." Dr. Kelly said.

Suddenly, Dr. Animo burst in on his T-rex.

"Kelly, I believe you have something of mine." He snarled.

He then jumped off of his dinosaur, and picked up the award.

"I'd like to thank the committee for this honor." Animo said.

He then got back on his tyrannosaurus, which had Dr. Kelly cornered.

That was when Stinkfly had buzzed in, slamming the king of the dinosaurs in the face. It retaliated by slamming its tail into Stinkfly, smashing her into a wall.

"SPMEBODY HELP ME!" Kelly yelled, as the T-rex had picked him up by his coat.

Stinkfly raced towards him.

The tyrannosaurus threw Kelly into the air, and opened its mouth, waiting for its first meal in over 65 million years.

Luckily, Gwen grabbed Kelly before he could become dino chow.

"What are you, you little pest?" Animo asked angrily.

"I'm Stinkfly, and I'm here to kick some tail." Stinkfly retorted, as she set Kelly down.

She then buzzed in front of the dinosaur, shooting green goo from her eyes, causing the dinosaur to recoil in surprise, which made Animo drop the award.

"NO!" he shouted.

Stinkfly then grabbed the helmet.

"MY TRANSMODULATOR!" Animo yelled.

Stinkfly then smashed it on the ground, breaking it, which made a red beam shoot out, reversing all of the mutations Animo had caused. The dinosaur was fossilized again, breaking under Animo's weight.

Meanwhile, at the park, the cockatiel had appeared, but was turned back to normal as well, as it flew down onto Ben's shoulder.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" he asked it.

* * *

The next morning, the police had come to arrest Animo.

"Let me go, I deserve that award! I've got it coming to me, I want it!" he exclaimed.

"Sound familiar Gwen?" Ben teased.

Gwen only glared at him.

Later on, the Tennyson's were back on the road again.

"I may not have gotten anything but some apples and tomatoes, but at least I got a souvenir from Animo." Ben said cheerfully.

* * *

That night, Ben had snuck out of the RV.

"Datamon, how much longer until you're finished?" Ben asked quietly.

"Not too much longer." Datamon answered.

"Good, soon, we can finally be free." Ben said.

* * *

 **And done. It won't be much longer until Ben can get away from Gwen, just a few more chapters. Stay tuned until then, loyal readers!**


End file.
